An Unexpected Love
by xBeautifullyInsanex
Summary: Sakura is sent to Suna for medical reasons by Tsuande, who has arranged her to stay with Gaara on her mission. I'm not good at summaries, GaaraxSakura. DISCONTINUED!
1. Suna

**Hello everyone! This is my first story for so it's probably not that great…but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

* * *

**Suna**

The sun began to set behind the 5 hokage's faces as a young girl stepped out of the hokage tower, books in hand. The girl had pink hair that fell halfway down her back and bright green eyes. Moving her head slightly to watch where she was going, she began walking down the quiet streets.

"Sakura!" a voice called out from behind her. Turning her head and body slightly to face back toward the tower she smiled. A woman with short black hair, framing her face slightly and deep black eyes jogged toward her, a small pig not far behind.

"Yes, Shizune?" Sakura asked as she turned a bit more.

"Tusande-sama asked me to give you this before you left today but I got a little busy," Shizune replied, handing a small scroll to her. Sakura juggled the books on one arm, using her charka to balance them, to grab the scroll with her free hand. It was light green in color with a konoha leaf design and had a darker green string tied around it to keep it closed. She reached behind herself to put the scroll in her pouch, then grabbed back onto her books.

"Arigato, Shizune," Sakura smiled, "I'll read it when I get home"  
"Alright, good night Sakura," Shizune smiled. She bent down to pick up Tonton and walked back into the hokage tower. Sakura gave a nod of her head and turned back around and began walking down the street.

Sakura opened the door to her apartment, tossed her keys to the side and walked over to her bed and sat down, taking off her shoes, kunai holster and her pouch, reaching inside to take out the scroll. She fiddled with it for a moment, trying to untie it, before finally opening it. She kicked her shoes to the side and walked out to the living room reading it.

_Sakura,_

_I have recently received word that a patient currently residing at the hospital in Suna and, from what I've heard, is in critical condition. I, myself, would usually go but I'm way behind in my paperwork. Considering you are my student, I trust you with this mission. I want you to leave early tomorrow and try to get there in two days, if possible._

_Tsuande_

Sighing, Sakura pushed herself off the couch and walked into her room. Pulling her bag off the floor, she filled it with clothes, weapons, and other much needed things. She walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet and popped a pill in her mouth so she wouldn't have to sleep tonight. After stuffing some food in her bag, she tossed it onto her back, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

Two and a half days later, Sakura smiled in relief as she stepped inside Suna. It had changed a little since she had last been here, but it looked pretty much the same. Biting her lip lightly, she adjusted her bag and began walking forward. She eyed a few items she thought was cute, but kept going. When she reached the Kazekage's building, she opened the door and sighed happily. '_Thank god for air conditioning' _she thought.

"Hey, I'm ah…here to see Kazekage-sama," Sakura said when she got to the main desk, getting straight to the point. A brunette girl, with burgundy eyes looked up and smiled slightly.

"Up those stairs," she said, pointing to a stair case with her pen, "and the third door to your left,"

"Arigato," Sakura thanked with a bow of her head and turned toward the staircase. When she reached the office she knocked quietly on the door.

"Come in,"

Sakura shyly pushed the door open and shut it behind her. She saw a red head busy working at his desk, obviously not caring that she was there.

"Kazekage-sama, I'm here…for Tsuande-sama," she started. This raised his head and he leaned back.

"So she sent you…hn" Gaara said getting up and walking to the door. She just starred at him dumbly.

"Are you coming? I'll take you to my place so you can rest up" he said, raising a non-existent eyebrow. Sakura shook her head.

"Yeah, sorry" she replied, walking behind him. _'Damn, what the hell was I thinking?' _she thought, looking down as she got strange looks from others. She gulped slightly and caught up with Gaara, walking beside him, but not too close.

"I'll let you know, I live with my siblings" his voice made her jump. She nodded her head slightly as the headed outside. _'Why can't I say anything?' _she thought.

"So uh...Kazekage-sama," She started.

"Gaara"  
"Right, Gaara," she bit her lip thinking of something to say, "How have you been?"

"Hn"

"Is that all you're going to say"

"Hn"

Sakura hung her head and sweat dropped, "I guess talking isn't really an option" she muttered.

* * *

**Well theres Chapter One, I hope you liked it!**

**- XSabaku-no-SakuraX**


	2. The Sand Sibs

**The Sand Sibs**

Sakura's mouth dropped open when she stepped into the house, it was huge, but what surprised her more was that it was clean. She figured living with two teenaged boys; Temari would have trouble cleaning up.

"…close your mouth Sakura," Gaara said, looking at Sakura like she was some sort of freak. Sakura snapped it shut and growled slightly.

'_Telling me what to do, why I oughta,' _she thought.

'_**But you still listened to him'**_ her inner spoke up.

'_Where have you been?'_

'_**Away. Why? Did you miss me?**_

'_No'_

While Sakura was having her mental battle, she didn't realize that Kankuro had walked downstairs. He raised a brow at her when she bit at her lip, closed her eyes and made a fist.

"Uh, Sakura are you okay? And why are you here…with Gaara?" he asked. Sakura shook her head slightly and cleared her throat.

"Yeah and Tsunade-sama sent me. Apparently she made arrangements for me to stay here while on my mission," She replied, glancing up at Gaara, who obviously was uninterested and walked off to the kitchen. Kankuro nodded and walked over to Sakura and put his arm on her shoulder. Sakura twitched, slightly annoyed and growled a little.

"Well, well then," Kankuro began, "If you're going to be here awhile, you might as well go out to dinner with me," He laughed. Sakura was not amused and punched him in the stomach. Kankuro bent over a little and groaned before falling to the ground.

"Not now, not ever," Sakura said, smirking at the lump of Kankuro in front of her, "and treat me like that again," she continued, "and I'll be punching much lower." Suddenly someone squealed and Sakura turned around, "Temari-san?"  
"Sakura!" Temari squealed again and hugged her, "Oooh thank goodness there'll be another girl in the house!"  
Gaara scoffed, "Yeah, maybe, if Sakura cooks, we'll have a nice meal for once," he said coming out of the kitchen. Sakura giggled slightly and Temari slapped Gaara over the head.

"Watch it shorty," she said pointing at Gaara who just rolled his eyes, "Come on Sakura, I'll show you to your room." Sakura picked up her bag and followed Temari upstairs. At the top of the stairs, they entered what seemed to be some type of main room. It had a couch, some chairs, a couple plants and a T.V. and five doors came off of the room. Temari walked to the far wall and opened a door near the corner.

"This will be your room," she said opening the door. It was a simple white room with a double bed up against the wall with the outside wall was all windows.

"My room is right next door and Kankuro's and Gaara's are across on the other side of the main room and the bathroom is the only door left," she said, giggling slightly at the last part. Sakura smiled.

"Arigoto Temari-san," Sakura said with a nod of her head, "I'm going to hit the sack now, I have to get up early and go to the hospital." Temari smiled.

"All right Sakura, good night,"

"Good Night Temari," Sakura said and shut the door.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, I didn't have many ideas for this chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise!!**

**XSabaku-no-SakuraX **


	3. Ramen

Well here's chapter three. Sorry the last one was so short...anyways enjoy!

* * *

Ramen

Sakura squinted her eyes as she turned over in bed and the sun shone in her face. Blinking, she adjusted her eyes to the light and ran a hand through her messy pink hair and turned to her clock. Her green eyes widened and she screamed.

Gaara sighed as he looked at the breakfast in front of him. "Temari, how can you expect me to eat…this?" he said, poking the lump of muck on the plate with a fork.

"Oh stop complaining," Temari said as she placed a plate in front of Kankuro. Kankuro paused, "What's that sound?" he asked, hearing some type of thumping

noise. The siblings turned to see Sakura rushing down the stairs, almost tripping halfway down, with a tooth brush sticking out of her mouth.

"Sakura what's the rush?" Temari asked confused as the pink haired kunochi ran past.

"I'm late for my first day at the hospital!" She said as she threw the tooth brush onto the counter and quickly put on her boots.

"What about breakfast?" Temari asked, picking up the tooth bush by the end, somewhat grossed out.

"I'll get something later, bye!" she called out over her shoulder and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Temari turned to look at her brothers. Kankuro was starring at the door still and Gaara was attempting to scrape his breakfast off his plate. Temari rolled her eyes and sighed.

Sakura listened to the pounding of her feet on the desert floor, listing to the sound of her trying to catch her breath. She gulped and began to slow as she reached the hospital and sighed in relief, 'Stupid hospital, being to far way from the kazekage's mansion…' she though as she walked into the big building. She looked around, it was somewhat bright, like most hospitals are, and walked right up to the front desk. A girl with dark brown hair, shoulder length, sat at the desk with her head down. She was obviously working on something.

"Hi, I'm here in place of Tsunade-sama," she said, leaning on the desk slightly. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Hi, you must be…" she began looking through some papers, "…ah, haruno-san,"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but Sakura is fine," she said as she watched the girl grab a stack of papers and stood up.

"Well, Sakura, I'm Hikari," She said walking around to where Sakura was standing, "Aoki Mari, the patient you'll be working with, has come down with some kind of sickness. We are currently doing tests on her to figure out what it is. It's nothing like any of our doctors have seen," Hikari explained as they began walking down the hall and she handed Sakura a folder. Sakura opened it and looked at a picture of a young woman…late teens…early twenties at the most. She had strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. She smiled slightly and grabbed elastic out of her back shuriken pouch and put her hair up, getting ready for the looonng day ahead of her.

Sakura slowly opened the door to the house, "hello?" she called out and waited, but received no answer so she shrugged and walked in. She headed into the kitchen and began to search in the cupboards for something to eat since she hadn't had anything since yesterday at lunch. Suddenly she froze when she heard a noise behind her.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" a male voice asked from behind her. Sakura quickly turned around to see Kankuro, his hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"o-OMG K-KANKURO G-GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" she screamed, covering her eyes with one hand and using the other to support herself on the counter.

Kankuro chuckled, "You know you want me."

Sakura kept her eyes closed, "NO, NO I REALLY DON'T!"

"Kankuro, stop harassing our guest," a second male voice sighed. Sakura peeked through her hand to see Gaara standing behind Kankuro, taking off his gourd.

"G-Gaara…W-Welcome Home...I-I was just…" Kankuro stuttered.

"I don't care what you were doing," Gaara growled, glaring at his older brother, "go get dressed."  
"Yes Ga-Gaara," Kankuro called as he hurried up the stairs.

"Sakura sighed in relief, leaning back on the counter before turning to look for something to eat. "You want anything Gaara?" she asked.

"Hn, it's better than Temari's I'm sure," he said walking out to the living room. Stretching out onto the couch, he reached over to the table and turned on the T.V. Sakura smiled slightly. All she could see of Gaara was his messy rusty read hair and his hand hanging over the back of the couch. Sakura sighed after not finding much and just grabbed some cup ramen. She grabbed a kettle and put some water in from the tap and put it on the stove to boil. Once it was done boiling, she opened the cup ramen, poured the water in and stuck chopsticks in both. She carried them out to the living room and handed one to Gaara.

"Sorry it's not much…I didn't know what you wanted and…well I guess

Temari-san needs to go grocery shopping…" She said quietly.

Gaara took the ramen, "That's alright, it's better than Temari's work."

Sakura smiled slightly and sat in a lazy boy chair, quietly watching T.V. She played with her ramen before putting some in her mouth. Her eyes starred blankly at the T.V., not really caring about what Gaara was watching.

* * *

Well Yeah...I'm kinda not that great but I'll get better I'm sure. 


End file.
